ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
70618 Destiny's Bounty
Not to be confused with the new ship or the original ship. 70618 Destiny's Bounty is a set for The LEGO Ninjago Movie. It includes all the Ninja (Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane and Jay), and Master Wu. It was released on August 1, 2017. Official LEGO.com Description Construct Wu’s huge ninja training base, Destiny’s Bounty. This highly detailed THE LEGO® NINJAGO® MOVIE™ model consists of 3 modular levels and features a double-headed dragon figurehead, decorated sails, wind-up-and-release anchors, dojo area for ninja training, a bathroom and Wu’s bedroom in the hull. This amazing model also includes hidden weapons including the ultimate weapon— the laser-style pointer, plus 7 minifigures with assorted weapons to bolster the exciting role-play possibilities. *''Includes 7 minifigures: Wu, Kai, Lloyd, Zane, Nya, Jay and Cole.'' *''Destiny’s Bounty features 3 modular levels (top deck, Wu’s dojo and mid-deck/hull), a double-headed dragon figurehead, 3 decorated sails, a chain of lanterns, 2 wind-up-and-release anchors, sky pirates skull handle, 2 barrels and 3 crates, Wu's bedroom with a bed for a minifigure, and a bathroom in the hull, dojo with a scroll, training dummy and 3 training weapons, plus hidden weapons under the deck.'' *''Weapons aboard Destiny's Bounty include the laser-style pointer, 4 golden sais, 2 golden katanas, 2 silver katanas, crossbow, black stone warrior sword, 2 golden shurikens and an Aeroblade with golden blades.'' *''Minifigure weapons include Wu’s staff, Kai’s 2 katanas, Lloyd's tasseled sword, Zane's bow and arrow, Nya's tasseled spear, Jay's spiked flail, and Cole's hammer.'' *''Accessory elements include 3 books, a broom, shovel, big telescope, handheld telescope, and 2 fishing rods, Vermillion armor, Garmadon's skeleton helmet, Anacondrai skull helmet, letter to Misako, 4 fish, 2 collectible cards, map of NINJAGO® world and a sextant.'' *''Recreate and role-play exciting THE LEGO® NINJAGO® MOVIE™ scenes.'' *''Destiny’s Bounty measures over 17” (45cm) high, 21” (55cm) long and 6” (17cm) wide.'' *''This item’s shipping box indicates what's inside. It's not as stealthy as our typical boxes!'' Notes *The rotating engines near the ship's cabin strongly resemble the engines from the original set, 9446 Destiny's Bounty. *The set includes many small "easter eggs" from throughout the TV show, including Garmadon's first helmet (season one), an Anacondrai Cultist helmet (season four), an Aeroblade (season five), a Djinn Blade hilt (season six), and Vermillion torso armor (season seven). *This is the fourth Ninjago set to be based on Destiny's Bounty, and of these sets, it is the largest version in terms of its piece count. It contains over a thousand pieces more than the second largest version, 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty. *This the third Ninjago set to feature all six Ninja (Lloyd, Kai, Nya, Cole, Zane, and Jay), the first being 70751 Temple of Airjitzu and the previous set, 70617 Temple of the Ultimate Ultimate Weapon. *This is the third biggest ship LEGO has ever produced. The first is the LEGO Movie Metal Beard's Sea Cow, second being the Silent Mary from the Pirates of the Caribbean line. *This set includes a sticker of the Ninja pre-season 8, which refers to the show. Gallery 70618 Destiny's Bounty Box Backside.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty Poster.jpg Destiny's Bounty - LEGO NINJAGO Movie - 70618 - Product Animation 70618 Destiny's Bounty.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty 2.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty 3.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty 4.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty 5.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty 6.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty 7.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty 8.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty 9.png 70618 Destiny's Bounty 10.png Ninja Force Kai Minifigure.png|Ninja Force Kai minifigure Ninja Force Zane Minifigure.png|Ninja Force Zane minifigure Ninja Force Cole Minifigure.png|Ninja Force Cole minifigure TLNMNya Fig.jpeg|Ninja Force Nya minifigure TLNMJay Fig4.jpeg|Ninja Force Jay minifigure 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 01.jpg|Ninja Force Lloyd minifigure 70612 Green Ninja Mech Dragon Reveal 02.jpg|Exclusive Wu minifigure TLNMCole Fig.jpeg TLNMNinja Force Minifigures.jpeg Kai TLNMFig.jpeg TLNMZane Fig.jpeg TLNMJay Fig2.jpeg Building Instructions *70618 Destiny's Bounty Pl:70618 Perła Przeznaczenia de:70618 Ninja-Flugsegler Category:Sets Category:2017 Category:The LEGO Ninjago Movie Category:2017 sets Category:Vehicles Category:Secret ninja force